Life's Mistakes
by InuYashieLover
Summary: REVISED Life is full of adventure, love, emotions and tasks, but can one life mistake ruin it all? InuxKag SanxMir


A/N: This is the re-constructed version of Life's Mistakes, and I hope it is better! Longer chapters and more detail is what I'm aiming for, and for the people who we're reading the first version, you may find this one very different. Anyways, sorry for the long wait, I hope you like the new and revised Life's Mistakes! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha!

**Life's Mistakes**

**Chapter One**

**The Start Of Another Day**

"Damn, school sucks." he grumbled as they took the shortest root through an ally way. "Exspessially math!"

"Don't be so rash, InuYasha!" the one that was walking beside him laughed. "It is for the best, after all!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say..." InuYasha replied. They we're almost at school, which ment the start of another day of torture and nick-names. InuYasha hadn't had many friends, all in all, he only had one. Miroku, his best friend for as long as he could remember. "Your a nerd."

"I beg to pardon!" Miroku said defensively, and laughed a bit more. "If I am a nerd, then you are certainly a school drop-out!"

"Yeah, I guess your right," the hanyou started. "Nerds arn't perverts who touch the back-side of every beautiful female in the world."

"That is not tr-" Miroku stopped and thought for a second, then came back out of his little trance and shrugged. "You have a point."

"Ofcoarse I do." InuYasha remarked as they continued walking. He fell into a train of thought, not knowing if Miroku was talking to him or not. He was brought back out when he heard a shout.

"InuYasha!" his best friend shouted, getting his attention before he smashed into a pole. The hanyou fell backwards, more with shock then anything else. "Whoops!"

"Owww.." he managed to mummble out, then got right back onto his feet. "Thanks for nothing!"

"Hey, I tried to warn you!" Miroku replied, and InuYasha crossed his arms. "You were too busy being off in your dream world to hear me call your name!"

InuYasha pulled his sleeve up to check the watch on his wrist. "We're gunna be late!"

"Oh, and this coming from a guy that hates school!" Miroku retorted, then sighed and followed his best friend before they we're both late.

-o-o-o-o-

"Come on, Kagome!" shouted a girl with long, brown hair tied up in a high pony tail. She was in the living room of her new neighbor's house, and waiting for the eldest daughter to finish getting ready. "We're going to be late!"

"Thank you again for offering to walk with my daughter to school," Mrs.Higurashi thanked. "It was very kind of you, and I was a bit busy myself."

"No problem, Mrs.Higurashi!" she exclaimed, and the mother smiled. "I love to help anytime!"

"I'm ready!" a fifteen year old girl called out as she rushed down the stairs with her bag. "Let's go, Sango!"

"Alright!" Sango lifted her own bag from the floor and they left after Kagome kissed her mother good-bye. Once they we're on they're way down the side-walk, Sango started up a conversation with her neighbor.

"So, why isn't your brother going to school?" she asked. She had seen the boy digging through one of the boxes that we're all over the living room floor. It was a wonder how Kagome had even been able to get ready for school, with everything packed in boxes and bags.

"Well, mom let me sign up for school first, since Souta didn't mind. Hes going to sign up today, so he won't be going til' tomorrow." she explained. Sango nodded her head, understanding. "Hey, don't you have a younger brother?"

"Yes I do, and he goes to the same school your little brother is signing up to today!" she informed. The two girls talked on about similarities, and walked the rest of the way to school down a path that seemed like it went on forever.

-o-o-o-o-

"That was probably the most boring half of school I have ever had." InuYasha complained, and Mrioku laughed beside him. "Well, other than the part where Sara caught your perverted stare and slapped you infront of the whole class, right before you both got sentenced to detention after school ends."

"Yeah, very funny." Miroku groaned as he caressed his stinging cheek. "She slaps hard..."

"Funny thing is, you never learn." the half-demon patted his best friends back. "Don't worry, theres always that one percent chance a girl with the exact same personality as you will get together."

"Ahh, now that's something I'm looking forward to!" Miroku exclaimed as he stopped rubbing his sore cheek and smiled. "Anyways, where do you want to go for lunch?"

"Anywhere but the cafeteria. The lunch lady always smells bad, it brings you right out of an appetite and straight into the toilet bowl." he said as he made gagging motions. Miroku sent him a hopeless look.

"That's nice to hear.." he informed with a blank stare, then remembered something. "Oh, I hear there is a new girl in school! I wonder what she looks like..."

"I'd love to stay and listen to your perverted rants," InuYasha started with skeptism in his voice. "But I have a nice hot meal sitting somewhere for me, and it's calling my name."

"Yeah, and mine is right beside it. Now, let's get going!" he rushed his best friend out the front doors of the school and they started to walk down one of the closest, busiest streets in serch of a fast-food resturant that fit they're large appetites.

-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Kagome, what do you think of the school so far?" Sango asked before she took a bite of her sandwich. They had found out they we're in the same class, and Kagome was happy to know someone in the crowd.

"Pretty good!" Kagome replied with a smile and took a bite out of her own sandwich. "What was that whole thing with the girl slapping some guy's face?"

"She was most likely slapping the guy because he is the most perverted boy in class. Infact, I think hes the most perverted guy in the whole school!" she exclaimed. Obviously she had some sort of grudge against the guy. "His name is Miroku, and he came up to me out of nowhere and groaped my back side! I couldn't believe it, we hadn't even known eachother's names!"

"Wow, thats a bit of a fast relationship!" Kagome joked, and Sango cracked a small smile. "He actually came up out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, that's why I was so shocked!" she continued. "I started to believe we we're the wackyest class in the entire school, I mean, perverted men, people that never talk, crazy hair styles, you name it!"

"Hopefully everyone takes it easy on me!" Kagome shuddered at the thought of being touched. Sango started to giggle a bit, and she looked up wondering why.

"Last time we had a new girl in class, Miroku was the first one to greet them." she started, getting her neighbors full attention. "And in that special little way he greets only the pretiest females."

"I guess I was lucky enough all the teachers we're too busy to realize they forgot to ask who I was, but I have this strange feeling our next teacher is going to give me this big entry.." she trailed off, trying to think of every embaressing way to be presented.

"You got that right!" Sango exclaimed, and her neighbor snapped out of her thoughts and looked back to her. "Our next teacher is none other then Mr.Suzaku, and he never lets things slip."

"Oh great.." Kagome smiled nervously, then continued to eat her sandwich.

-o-o-o-o-

"So, how is your mom doing?" Miroku asked his best friend, earning a strange glance from him.

"You never ask about my mother, why the sudden interest?" InuYasha questioned suspisously. His best friend started to laugh, earning himself a weird glance.

"Is it so bad that I asked? Besides, I wanted to know how such a beautiful woman was doing." he replied, getting a well deserved smack over the head.

"Don't even think about it." InuYasha growled.

"Think about what?" Miroku laughed nervously.

"Hitting on my mom. Don't try it." he looked over and gave his best friend a warning glance. Miroku looked at him with fake innocence. "Don't."

"Alright alright!!" Miroku sighed. "Your such a party pooper sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever." InuYasha looked back at his friend. "Do you feel like going to school this afternoon?"

"Uhh..no, not really." he replied. "Though, I do want to see Sango again.."

"When was the last time we skipped?" InuYasha asked, and Miroku tilted his head in thought.

"Hmm..I'd say about five days ago." he answered, then shook his head. "I don't think we should, it would be bad on our report card"

"Alright, we won't skip today." InuYasha put his fingers to his temple in annoyance. "I'm a party pooper and your a dope."

"A dope?" Miroku gasped. "This is coming from someone whos grades are twenty percent lower than mine?"

"Shut up!" he shouted, and they continued to walk back to school.

-o-o-o-o-

"Alright, class!" the red haired teacher exclaimed. "We have a new student, but your other teachers we're too dumb to present her."

The class laughed at his comment, and some just waited for him to get it over with.

"Please give a warm welcome to Kagome!" he patted the shoulder of the girl beside him, and smiled big. "You'll like it here!"

Kagome looked around at some of the faces the oter students we're making. Some we're laughing, one was raising their eyebrows up and down, and most we're telling her to run for it. Her thoughts we're stopped when one stood up.

"Welcome, Kagome!" the boy said as he bowed in respect. She blushed a bit, then looked at Sango. The girls face was enraged, and she pointed to the boy. She mouthed the words 'That's him'. "I'm sure you will like it here!"

"Uhh...thanks..." she quickly took her seat when the teacher said she could. She sat beside Sango, who was at the second back row, and there was a quiet white haired boy sitting behind her. During class, she looked behind her and noticed he wasn't listening to the teacher, but was drawing instead.

"Alright, class! You may talk to eachother if you need help on any of the questions! I need to do something, I will be back! Behave, my little darlings!" the teacher informed before walking out of the class.

"Umm..did he just call us..darlings?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Yeah, he does that alot." she laughed, then turned to her work. "He leaves alot too.You can talk if you want, he doesn't do anything about it!"

"Wow.." Kagome looked around the class, noticing how everybody was talking and ignoring the work they we're supposed to do. "Oh well, it's not like it would make a difference if I talked one time.."

"Hey, why don't you try to talk to some people? Make some new friends?" Sango suggested, and Kagome nodded her head. Sango noticed her neighbor glance over at the white haired boy behind them, and she quickly put her hand to the girls ear. "That's InuYasha, he doesn't talk much."

"Ok." Kagome replied, and went over to him. Sango slapped her forhead, then sighed and shrugged her shoulders, shaking her head as well. Kagome stopped beside his desk, and took a quick look at his picture. "What are you drawing?"

"Huh?!" he looked up at her, not noticing her presence until she spoke. He looked back down at his picture, than closed his book. "Nothing..."

"It was nice, even though you we'ren't done." she complimented, and he looked away. "Can I see it?"

"..." he looked at hisbook, then up at her. "No."

"Come on, let me see!!" she persisted, and he shook his head. "Why not? You have talent, why not share it?"

"Because I don't want to?" he retorted, then took his stuff and stood, walking away from his desk. She watched him go, then crossed her arms and huffed.

_'What a jerk!' _she thought, then went back to Sango. "Why is he like that?"

"I don't know, but I would really like to know why he hangs out with someone like Miroku." Sango replied, pointing to the two boys. "Miroku is a pervert, and InuYasha is quiet, yet rude when you get him to talk."

"I don't get it.." Kagome said as she sat down at her own desk, then decided to finish the work Mr.Suzaku had given the class.

"I'm telling you, InuYasha, if your not taking dibs on the new chick, don't expect me to hold back!" Miroku warned.

"I ain't taking 'Dibs' on anybody." InuYasha replied. "I don't want anything to do with love relationships. Go ahead, take the new girl. And get yourself slapped while your doing that."

"I know, this is all because of wha-"

"Shut up!" InuYasha interrupted his best friend, earning glances from some of the people in the class. "I don't want to talk about it."

"I still don't even know what **really **happened. Why-" Miroku started, but was interrupted once again.

"Stop asking questions!" he shouted as he cut Miroku's sentence off. "I don't want to talk about it, meaning, stop talking about it!"

Miroku looked around at all the people who we're staring at the hanyou. He also noticed that the teacher had walked in and was looking at them in curiosity.

"InuYasha, why don't you share with the class? I'm sure they would all like to know why your so angry." Mr.Suzaku suggested as he pointed to the front of the class.

"I don't have to share anything!" InuYasha argued, not liking the idea of going infront of the class. The teacher gave him a dissaproving look.

"Fine then, why don't you just join me after school and we can talk about it there?" he said with a sinister smile, and the hanyou let out an angry sigh. Without a fuss, InuYasha took his seat. "Alright, since that was settled, it is almost time to leave. You all have gym after this, so make sure your stuff is ready."

The whole class was ready when the bell rang. Without hesitation, everybody got out of their seat and out of the classroom as fast as they could. Miroku met up with his best friend as they walked through the hall.

"Don't go."

"Wha?" InuYasha looked at him with an eyebrow lifted.

"Don't go to that detention! You know how that teacher is!" Miroku whispered, and InuYasha still had one eyebrow up. Obviously he didn't know what Mr.Suzaku was like when he got boys in his office. "You never heard? Oooh yeah, you haven't been in detention with him yet."

"Never heard what?!" InuYasha asked.

"Mr.Suzaku is like a second M.J.!" Miroku explained, and his poor hanyou friend still didn't have a clue. "M.J.? Micheal Jackson? He's like a second Micheal Jackson?"

"What?!" the hanyou exclaimed. "Hes like Micheal Jackson?!"

"SHHHH!!!" Miroku put his index fingure tohis mouth and looked around. "Yes, if you go there, he might ask you to sit on his lap or something!"

The two boys stood straight when the voice of a certain teacher came from behind them.

"Hey boys, what are you doing in the hall? Don't you have gym?" Mr.Suzaku asked, and they both nodded, making it seem obvious they we're talking about him. "You should get to class before you both get a detention."

"Yes sir!" Miroku put his hand to his forhead in a soluit (sp?), trying to take away his teachers possible suspicions. Mr.Suzaku giggled, then did his own soluit.

"Alrighty, I'll see you next time, Miroku! And I'll see you after school, InuYasha." he said before he walked away. Miroku whiped the sweat off his brow, glad he didn't have to stay after school.

-o-o-o-o-

"Your saying the boys and girls hav gym together once a week?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded her head. "I'll be killed!!"

"No you wont, it's only dodgeball!" Sango reassured, but somehow Kagome didn't feel convinced. "Don't worry, I've got your back!"

"Thanks Sango.." she sighed hopelessly. There was no way she could ever stand a chance against boys! "Say, how good is InuYasha at dodgeball?"

"I remember the last time we played it, he gave this guy a really red rash on his arm that stayed for over a week!" she laughed. "But whats worse is that when him and Miroku are on the same team, that team never loses. If Miroku is on the other team, there is only a slight chance they will lose. I am pretty good myself, I can get Miroku out in no time!"

"I'm glad they mix the guys and girls to go on the same team, if they didn't I would definatly die!" Kagome exclaimed. Sango laughed at her new friend, and they continued to change into their gym uniform...

- - - - - -

A/N: Wow, that was quite long. An apology to all the people who liked this story before I re-made it, and are now angry that I did this. The other story for this, the first one, it wasn't coming out like I wanted it to. Sorry again to those of you who do not like this revised story of Life's Mistakes, and I am glad if some of you like it :D Next chapter coming A.S.A.P., unless you don't want to read it anymore :)


End file.
